Baby's Kick
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut." -Jimin. "Baby nakal sekali. Dia terus menerus menendang seharian. Pinggang dan kakiku pegal." -Yoongi. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**.**

 **Baby's Kick**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lelah, membuat kepulan asap hangat terlihat keluar dari mulutnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam saat dirinya tiba di depan pintu apartemennya dengan sang _istri_ tecinta. Salahkan _peak season_ yang sedang menyerang seorang akuntan senior sepertinya. Membuatnya harus rela menghabiskan banyak waktu mendekam di dalam bangunan bertingkat megah bersama rekan-rekan satu timnya untuk mengaudit beberapa perusahaan yang menggunakan jasa mereka.

"Aku pulang," salamnya setelah memasukan kode kombinasi dan membuka pintu apartemen. Dan seperti dugaannya, keadaan apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya selama setahun belakangan bersama sang _istri_ terliat gelap, menandakan bahwa sang _istri_ tercinta mungkin sudah terlelap di dalam kamar mereka.

Namun sepertinya dugaan Jimin salah. Saat dirinya merunduk untuk membuka sepatu, terdengar suara pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka dan langkah kaki malas yang terseret. Membuat Jimin melihat sosok yang paling indah dalam hidupnya saat mendongak. Min Yoongi berdiri disana, dengan tubuh gembal menggemaskannya berbalut kaos kebesaran yang lebih mirip daster saat digunakan di tubuhnya, terlihat menggembung di bagian perut mengingat Yoongi sedang mengandung buah hati mereka di bulan ke tujuh, manik sayu mengantuknya yang Yoongi kucek dengan kepalan tangannya dan rambut hitam berantakannya.

"Jimin _ie_ ~" Rengekan itu terdengar begitu manja, membuat Jimin gemas setengah mati. Lalu Yoongi membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil mengeluarkan rengekan-rengekan kecil bernada manis. "U-Uhh~ Jimin _ie_ kangeeenn, mau peluk~"

Senyum Jimin tertarik begitu lebar, beban pikirannya seharian ini seolah hilang tak berbekas. Kata orang, ibu hamil akan menjadi lebh sensitif, lebih galak dan lebih manja. Jimin sudah melalui semua mode Yoongi yang lebih-lebih itu. Dan di kehamilan tuanya, Yoongi menjadi jauh lebih manja dan menempel padanya. Dan itu membuat Jimin senang setengah mati. Dengan cepat, Jimin masuk ke dalam pelukan Yoongi. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi mengingat perut Yoongi yang sudah membulat dan tidak ingin menghimpitnya. Memeluk pinggang yang mulai melebar itu dan menghujani puncak kepala Yoongi dengan kecupan kupu-kupu kesukaannya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut."

Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dari pinggangnya ke arah perutnya. Merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan Jimin pada permukaan perutnya, lalu mengusapkannya secara berputar. " _Baby_ nakal sekali. Dia terus menerus menendang seharian. Pinggang dan kakiku pegal."

Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengar Yoongi yang mengadu dengan manja kepadanya. Lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Yoongi yang buncit. Menangkup kedua sisi perut Yoongi dan mengusapnya secarah jarum jam. "Halo _baby_ ," satu kecupan lama Jimin berikan pada perut Yoongi. "Kata _eomma_ , hari ini _baby_ nakal sekali di dalam sana sampai membuat _eomma_ kelelahan. Apakah itu benar?"

Yoongi yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari Jimin hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum di bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap helaian rambut Jimin dan sebelah lagi berpegangan pada bahu Jimin. "Ya, _appa_. Hari ini _baby_ aktif sekali menedang," balas Yoongi dengan suara yang dibayikan. Membuat tawa Jimin kembali keluar.

"Baiklah, karena _eomma_ kelihatan begitu lelah dengan _baby_ yang terus menendang, ada baiknya _eomma_ kembali ke kamar." Setelah memberikan satu kecupan lagi pada perut Yoongi, Jimin kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi, lalu merangkul pinggang lebar itu. "Ayo masuk ke kamar."

"Kau sudah makan malam dengan rekanmu, kan?"

"Hm, tadi kita memesan masakan dari restoran cina dekat kantor dan makan bersama."

"Uh, kalau begitu cepat mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan piyamamu di kamar."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, lalu memberikan satu kecupan pada pelipis Yoongi, " _Istri_ ku memang yang terbaik."

.

.

.

Jimin keluar setengah jam kemudian dengan rambut yang masih meneteskan air. Handuk kecil terkalung di lehernya, sambil sesekali Jimin gosokkan pada rambutnya. Jimin pikir dirinya akan menemukan Yoongi yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap begitu selesai mandi. Namun, pemilik hatinya itu masih duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang mereka dan mengusap perut besarnya secara memutar.

"Sayang, kenapa belum tidur?"

Jimin naik keatas ranjang, menempatkan dirinya di samping Yoongi dan ikut mengusap perut besar itu. Perut Yoong terlihat begitu bulat, seperti bola basket kesukaan _namja_ gula itu. " _Baby_ masih menendang, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Dan benar saja, Jimin merasakan beberapa pukulan dari perut Yoongi langsung pada telapak tangannya. Sial, rasanya Jimin begitu senang dan nyaris menangis sekarang. Jimin merasa dirinya sudah menjadi ayah saat ini meskipun bayi mereka masih berada di dalam perut Yoongi. Merasakan tendangannya lewat perut Yoongi membuat perasaan Jimin begitu hangat.

"Ya, _baby_ sangat aktif di dalam sana. Sepertinya _baby_ akan menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat," gurau Jimin.

Dahi Yoongi mengerut tidak suka saat mendengar Jimin yang ingin anaknya menjadi pemain sepak bola kelak, "Tidak, Yoonji tidak boleh menjadi pemain sepak bola. Yoonji harus menjadi pianis yang hebat."

Manik Jimin melebar saat mendengar nama asing dari bibir Yoongi, "Yoonji?" Jimin mengulang. Yoongi menangguk sebagai jawaban, "Ya, Yoonji. Tadi saat aku melakukan _check-up_ dengan dokter Lee, mereka bilang kalau anak kita perempuan, Jimin. Dan nama Yoonji langsung masuk ke dalam pikiranku saat itu juga. Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Jimin tidak bisa mengehentikan senyum di bibirnya yang semakin lebar, "Ya, tentu saja aku menyukainya, _hyung_. Nama itu begitu indah," dan mendaratkan kecupan berkali-kali pada perut dan wajah Yoongi. "Terima kasih sudah masuk dan melengkapi hidupku, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin. Sekarang cepat pijat aku. Aku ingin tidur."

Suasana romantis itu rusak seketika saat nada ketus Yoongi terdengar. Namun bukannya marah, Jimin malah terkekeh gemas dengan sikap Yoongi. "Baiklah nyonya Park, sekarang baringkan tubuhmu dengan nyaman dan aku akan memijatmu."

Yoongi membaringkan tubunya menyamping menghadap Jimin dengan bantuan sang suami. Lalu Jimin memulai rutinitasnya setiap malam. Memijat lengan, pinggang dan kaki Yoongi yang pegal karena harus beraktifitas seharian sambil membawa nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya. Dua nyawa yang sangat penting bagi hidup Park Jimin dalam satu tubuh yang begitu dicintainya.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Jimin mengantarkan sang _istri_ ke pulau kapuk. Kedua kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu mulai terpejam. Meninggalkan rupa Yoongi dengan pipi bulat, dagu berlipat, bibir merah muda yang mengerucut dan helaian bulu mata yang mendarat pada pipinya. Membuat Jimin jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Perlahan, Jimin menarik dirinya dari Yoongi, lalu ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Selembut mungkin membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukannya. " _Jaljayo,_ sayang." Satu kecupan Jimin berikan pada bibir Yoongi, sebelum ikut menyamankan diri dan mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan di dalam pelukan yang terkasih.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

ANNYEONGHASEYO~! Syubsyubchim balik lagi dengan _fanfic_ singkat yang lainnya. Sebenarnya ini _pure_ keisengan doang. Cuma lagi gemes sama Yoongi yang buncit melulu dan sok mau diet, gemes juga sama warga group yang ngmongin Yoongi ngisi tiap hari XD Pokoknya gemes aja lah sama Yoongi. Terus kepikiran kalo ibu hamil tua bayinya suka nendang, udah gitu deh jadinya nih _fanfic_. Unfaedah, cuma emmbuat syubsyub senang saja.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
